Can i keep him?
by sathreal
Summary: Edward finds himself stripped of his memories and stuck in an alternate demention known as Earth. Max Russo has always wanteda petand in a way he gets one when he finds Edward who is also half cat. meanwhile Eds family is trying to find a way2 get ed back
1. Chapter 1

**Note:this is a prequil to have a heart part two.. it coinsides with my fma have a heart trillogy.. just so ya no know.. enjoy my insainity. **

**also Edward is 12 in this story and of course a cat chimera. AL is 22 and roy is fuher . Roy and riza are their adopted parents just so you who havent read part one or two know.. but i sugest you read the others.. as well.**

"For the last time Max you cant have a pet." Mr. Russo said frowning. " Yea You can barely take care of yourself." His mom added. "maybe when you get older dear." she added upon seeing the crestfallen look on her younger sons face.

"Pshh Yea when your 18 maybe." Alex added as she texted Harper. Max turned and stuck his tongue out at her causign her to do so as well. "Whatever I am going to meet Harper at the mall." She said nootily as she left.

"Hey Max if you want i could make a robot dog or cat." Justin offered helpfully. "No thanks Justin...its not the same." he said stobornly. Justin just smiled and ruffled his younger brothers hair. "well if you change your midn let me know." Justin said waving goodbye.

* * *

Amristris

Edward kicked his dangling feet as he began to hum quietly to himself as he waited for his dad to finnish his paperwork. It had been a rather boring day for the 12 year old and it didnt help that he couldnt go to school today because his bronhitis was acting up. However his mom Riza was also working today as was his older brother Alphonse. So he had no choice but to go to work with his dad.

Roy rubbed his temples as he continued to sign papers. He had hoped that being fuher he would have less pappers to sign but no.. that was not the case at all if anything he had more than before. He snuck a glance up at his son Ed and frowned. "Kitten will you please stop humming?" he pleased. "Dad has a headache." Edwards cat like ears flattened and he became quiet at once. "Sorry." the Neko appologized quietly. He bit into his lower lip with his fangs and looked away. "Look Ed why dont you go find Uncle Havoc and play with him." Roy said at last.

Edward noddded and carefully got off the desk. He quickly left the room and began to search for his "uncle". He hated being a bother to his parents but sometimes he just couldn't help himself. He hoped Havoc wasnt busy or who knew what he would do. HE spotted Havoc by the vending machine getting a pack of gum nad hurried over smiling. "Hey Uncle H giving up smoking again?" he asked conversationally to which Havoc nodded. "Yep my new girlfreind hates it." he grumbled as he poked two sticks in his mouth. "So.. Did the cheif kick you out again Edo?" he asked knowingly to which Edward began to wring his cat tail and nodded. "Don't worry I am on break so you can hang with me for a bit." Jean replied warmly. "How about we go get some grub?" Edward nodded eagerly and grabbed Jeans hand already pulling him out the door.

outside two strange women silently watched the two speed away before they too went and stalked after them.

* * *

meanwhile back on earth in the Russo's demention

Jerry was busy working in the kitchen when he heard his name being called. he set the sandwhich he was preparing down and hurried out of the kitchen only to see that it was the wizard postal service and his wife. "Who is from?" he asksed curiously after the mailman left. "Its from your brother." his wife said frowning as she opend it up. inside there was a round blue cyrstalized ball. She found a note inside and opend it ip to read. "The beccon of innosence. what the hell is that?" she stated frowning. Jerry looked over at it curiously as well. "I dont know.. but the wizar book might have soemthign about it in there." he stated. They set the box down on the counter and headed downstairs.

shortly after that Alex and Harper came in with a bag full of clothes. Alex spotted the ball in the box and wlaked over to it curiously. "Hey harper look at this cool ball thing." she called gestering her friend over. Harper hurried over and stared at the ball with wide yes."WHat do you think its for?" she asked fasinated. "I dont know lets find out!" ALex siad mischeviously. she whiped out her want and tapped the ball. "magic ball unleash your powers for all." she intoned. just than the ball began to float and shimmer an heavenly sound burst out of it. Finally after a few minutes the blla dropped and all was quiet. "well that was a waste of my time." Alex commented as she put the ball back in the box. "Come one lets go get soemthing to eat." She said offhandedly.

* * *

Edward was trapped. there was no where to run. The two women smiled evilly at him as the began to paw at hima nd pull him in to thier embrace. "Don't worry child we are here to help you." One intoned. "Help you forget everthing." the other added. Edward tried to squirm free but they were stronger. "I dont need that kind of help." He cursed. "Let me go! My dad is the freaking fuher you know that right?" he siad desperately. this caused them to laugh more. "Yes we know. thats why you are here. If the Fuher loses his son than maybe just maybe he will be too greived to work.." they snickered. "Making our plans more easy."

"YOu sick bastards let me go now!" HE demanded but the only continued to laugh as they turned him arround to look in their deep eyes. HE found he couldnt look away and stared transfixed. "Forget everything." they ordered softly. "You dont need to remember them." They urged Edwards golden puils doubled in size and became blank as did his mind. All he could see was them and soon not even that. Darkness was claiming him. However just as he was about to sucumb to darkness a bright light surrounded him and the laddies fell back and screamed covering their eyes from the bright light. Edward overly dialted eyes just stared ahead and he didnt even blink as the sceanry changed and he found himslef standing no longer in an allyway but by some vegtable stand.

Edward didnt know it but he was no longer in Amistris anymore. He just stood there like a zombie with no memories or idea of self. he was lost in mind and body.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 origionally i was going to get my hair done and see a movie but my sister is too tired so here i am updating some of my sotrries while watching real life medical dramas. I guess one girls loss is another fangirls gain right?

Havoc couldnt belive what had happened. He had failed.. Failed to protect his freind's own kid. The fucking Fuhers son! So now here he was colapsed in a chair trying to recount everything to Hughes and Edward's distraught parents._ "_ They came out of no where and used some strange form of alchemy or something on me and i found myself on the ground. they grabbed Ed and began to chat in creepy voices and the next thing I new this strange heavenly singing came out of no where and Ed disapeared in a flash!" Havoc explained. Hughes nodded as he wrote everything down. "I already suspected as much." Hughes stated grimley. "I have question the laddies and they disturbingly say that they had nothing to with Ed's disapearance." He informed them.

"So it was something else but what?" Roy questioned. Riza turned to Roy and nodded. "We need Al."

* * *

Max whistled to himself as he followed closely behind Justin as they walked home from school. Alex was busy "studying" with Harper and would be late. Max was soon distracted by a pet store window and peeked in at a display of kittens. Justin noticing his younger brother was no longer nearbye turned arround and gave an exapsereated sigh. "Max." he said slowly. "Just a few minutes please." Max pleaded. "OK." Justin sighed. "But only a few minutes we need to go home soon its going to be rush hour." after a few minutes he was reluctantly pulled from the window. they walked on for a few more minutes when Max saw something strange out of the corner of his eye in a nearby ally. curious he turned and walked towards it. "Hey Max where you going?" Justin demanded following him. Max didn't say anything but hurried over to the figure. Justins mouth fell when he saw what it was.

there slumped on the stone ground was a boy of maybe 10 whith long greasy golden hair put up in a messy braid. He was wearing blue overals and a black and white stripped long sleeved undershirt that was as dirty as his face. His catlike ears were poked out of his hair on both sides and were as golden as the hair on his head. A fury tail laid limply to the side. "Holy.." max said in aww. Hearing a voice the catlike boy slowly raises his head to face the two boys and they gasped at the boys disturbingly whide lifeless eyes. He looke dlike he was lost. "Are you ok?" Justin asked concerned as he knelt down to face the boy evenly. the boy only looked studiously into Justins face as if trying to find the answer to something important there. "lost... i think I am lost." The boy said softly revealing a set of small fangs on the to set of his mouth. "Are you from the wizarding world?" Justin prodded. "Wizards don't exist." the child said frowning. "Are you nuts?" the boy asked weakly. "well where are you from than?" max asked curiously. the boy looked up in the sky as if thinking. "I think someplace called Armistris." The brothers looked dubuously at each other neither had heard of any such place. "Whats your name and where are your parents?" Justin asked thinking he was a runaway.

The boy's dull eyes began to flood upon hearing those questions. "I..don't know..I dont know anything at all." He sobbed as he hugged himslef and began to rock slowly back and forth. "Lost... im lost." Justin was surprised as the boy flung himself on him and clung to him with his dear life. "Mummy i want my Mummy." he sobbed. Justin gently picked up the boy and held him carefully and was surprised by how frail and boney he was. "When was the last time you have eaten?" he mumbled to himself. "I don't know." the boy sniffled. "Im hungry though." he added.

they took him home and found the place to surprisingly empty. they set the boy down on a table and set a sandwhich and a glass of grape juice in front of him. The boy quickly devoured the food in front of him and stared at the plate expectantly. Max hurriedly got some more sandwhiches and set them down as Justin instructed the boy to slow down. As he was scoulding him he noticed a chain arround the boys kneck. Hoping to find some clues he lifted it up to inspect it. the boy didnt even seem to notice he just kept eating.

It was a dog tag and engraved in it was fortuently some of the Information he was looking for. A name :_Edward Elric Mustang if found causing trouble call Fuher Mustang and you will be reinburst. _

"IS your name edward?" Justin pressed. "Edward" stopped eating at the mention of that name as if it hit a mark. "Edward...." the boy said slowly savoring it. "Thats a nice name." he commented at last. "You can call me that if you want." he said kicking his feet as he purred in pleasure; content with where he was right now. Ma x looked greedily at the cat/boy before turning to his older brother. "Can we keep him?" He asked finally casuing Justin to snort. "Max Edward isnt a pet he is a serriously lost ..umm.." he stopped at loss as to what he was. "Chimera." Edward informed them. "Im... 20 percent cat and 80 percent human." He said blankly as if reading out of a book as if it is an automatic response. "How did you get like that?" Max asked eagerly. "I dont remember." Edward said as he scratched his ears. "all i know is one minute i am looking at these two strange laddies and the next thing I am standing in the middle of the street and almost got hit by a car." He said fearfully. "I tihnk you have amnesia." Justin informed the boy carefully. "Im scared. No one has been very nice to me."

"well don't worry I am sure our parents wont mind if you stay with us until we can find out where you live and who your family is. You will be safe here." Justin assured. Edward nodded gratfully his dirty hair bobbign with him. "First though.. we are going to need to give you a bath... your filthy." Justin added serriously. Edward smiled sheepishly. "You would be dirty too if you hadn't bathed in 5 days." He informed them listlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Max and Justin quickly took Edward up to the bathroom. As Max got the bath ready Justin began to carefully undress Ed as he checked for injurys finding none he gently helped Ed into the tub. He looked happily down at the bubbles and began to purr as he popped them one by one. " Man i love bubbles." Edward said serrously. "So how are we going to tell mom and dad about this?" Max asked suddently. "Good question little brother good question. Lets just take one thing at a time." togeather they worked hard to scub every inch of the kid including his ears and tail. Once they were done Justin immideanly dried the shivering kid. "So Edward,what do you want to wear?" Justin asked but Edward didnt say anythign he just stood there examing his towle as if it was interesting. Justin took out his wand and thoughtfully tapped his chin with it before givign it a flick. Edward looked down surrpised to see that he was now wearing blue jeans and a jersy shirt. He was also displeaed with it and immdiantly began to pry off his shirt. "Ok not that.." Justin tried a couple more times till he was now wearing black pants, black tank and a red hoodie. "

edward immdiantly on immpulse began to rebraid his hair. "You know for a boy you have realy long hair. I wonder how old you are." Justin commneted. Edwards big pupils fixed on Justins contemplatively. "I don't know." Edward said quietly. "I cant remeber much of anything remember." He said saddly. Just than his left ear went up as if listening. "Someone is comming." he said lowly. "HUh?" Justin said "Hmm maybe mom and dad are home now." Justin siad heading out the held tightly onto His leg and followed Justin as he went to inestigate.

Sure enough down stairs Mom and Dad were downstairs and were appearantly having a disagreement. "We should get rid of it." Theresa insisted. "Kelbo shouldnt have enven been npossesion with such a thing to begin with."

"We cant just get rid of it dear!" Jerry insisted. "The beacon of Innocence if used without guidance could take any unsuspecting child from their homes. This was created to bring parents own kids home if they were missing but if you dont have a kid in mind.."

"Yea i get it. Why don't you just hide it than. soemwhere where the kids wont play with it." Theresa said worriedly. The Russo brothers and Ed waited till they were done discusing before the started down stairs. The two paretns looked up at Their two sons and fsmiled brightly. "How was scool?" their mom asked broghtly. "Good." they both siad symontainiously. Jerry noticed a pair of hands holding tightly arround Justins leg and frowned beofre turning to his wife. "Dear it appears we have a guest." He stated eyes raised in curiousity.

Justin nervously put his hands behind his head. "Yea we were just comming down to tell you about that. See Max Jerry said I kinda found him." He said nervously. both parents seemed momentarly statled when the boy peeked his head out and blinked shyly. His cat like ears were held back twitching nervously and they could just make out his tail. Jerry instantly reconized what he was. "Justin why is a Chimerra in our house?" he asked afraid to know the answer. "I perfer human." The little boy hissed dispasionately forgeting his nerves. Jerry quickly appologized. "Iam sorry let me rephrase that question.. WHy is a boy from another demention in my sandwhich shop?" He deamnded. "Honestly even he doesn't know... there is something wrong with him." Justin said shrugging. "here let me take a look at him." Jerry said and Justin nodded bringing the boy over to Jerry and settign him on the counter.

the first thign he noticed was his overly dialated eyes and he frowned in concern. "I'd say. I don't know much about chimmeras but I don't think their eyes are suposed to look like this." Justin and Theresa looked carefully at his eyes and nodded agreeing. The boys golden orbs were way to big and dull looking the literally had no Iris everything was just one dull color and it appeard disturbingly lifeless. "I don't think he was sent here willingly." Jery assesed. "also i don't sense any magic behind his memory loss but... his appearing here does seem magicly related but i could be wrong." said thoughtfully. Just than Alex came sauntering in. "Hey Dad did you see that weird crystal ball thingy? I tihnk Justin got it from one of those stupid doesnt do anything." She said simply. At this Jerrys Eyes began to twitch. "ALex please don't tell me you actually used that." He said carefully. "Oh yeai did like 4 days ago while you wer out of town or somethign but all it did was glow and sing like allanis morsette." She said boredly. "Whose allanis moresete a realative of yours?" Edward asked curiously. Alex looked over noticing Ed for the first time. "OH hey a boy with cat ears cool. is he a foreion exchange student or something?" She asked curiously. "Oh hey... Why does he smell like my body wash?" SHe said frowning. "Becuse this boy hasnt bathed in 4 days since he mysteriously showed up here." Justin said frowning. Just than Jerry put two and two togeather.

"Alex.. you are so grounded." Jerry annouced. "WHat what did i do?" Alex demanded confused. "this is what you did!" Jerry siad gesturing to the blank faced blonde haired boy. "I gave the boy cat appendages?" Alex asked confused. "No! you brought him to our wolrld! Alex i swear how many times do i have to tell you not to touch things." Jerry demanded. "I dont know i failed statistics last semester." Alex said honestly.

Edward grew annoyed with their bickering and clapped his hands. the next thing the Russos knew they were encased in a stone box. "WHat the hell?" Alex asked annoyed. "How did we get incased in a freaking stone thingy?" she asked perplexed. Justin shrugged as he took out his want and set thigns back to where they were. ONce free of the stone cage they saw a disapointed look on the boy. "You guys need to not fight so much. its giving me a headache." Edward wheezed as he coughed into his sleeve. Jerry noticed his shallow breaths and frowned. "Did he have a inhaler in his real clothes. Justin shook his head. "I dont know i didnt dig in his pockets why?"

"I think this kid might have asthma or something." Jerry said thoughtfully. SUre enoiugh Justin found one in the right pocklet and he handed it to Ed who imediantly began to squirt puffs into his mouth. "Thanks." He wheezed as he squirted some more into his mouth. out of impulse he clapped his hands again and nearly fell back after a blue light escaped his hands. a minute latter the chair infront of him was now shapped like a statue of some rather familure looking man. "I didnt mean to tdo that." He appologized. "I dont even know how it happend." He said honestly adn yet he his eys reamined blank even if his voice quivered a little. "I wihs my Mummy was here. He sobbed. unsure of what else to do Theresa took him in his arms and began to rock him. "Its ok. We will find your family soon." she promised secretly hoping she could keep it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N **sorry my fellow readers for the delays but please bare with me for a while. My computer is acting up and giving me internet troubles. The good news is in a couple months I will be getting a new computer that isn't this Toshiba crap. If you have any suggestions for a good but some what cheap computer let me know. Here is the story though so hopefully my chapters make up for the times you will have to wait.**

Alphonse couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he ran into his father's room. "Dad I figured it out. I figured it out." he said gleefully. Roy glanced up from his news paper eyebrows raised. "Oh this is going to be good I am sure. Did you figure out how to fill your paperwork and hand it in finally?" He asked amused.

"No and I know how.. I just forget to turn it in sometimes." he said sheepishly. "However that is besides the point. I found Edward." He said eagerly.

Roy immediately dropped the cynicism and became attentive. He knew that Alphonse was a major in such studies and that if anybody could figure it out he would. "Where is he? Is he ok?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Well I do not know exactly know how he is.. He is kinda in a whole other world." Alphonse winced. Roy immediately became skeptical. "You figured this out with alchemy?" he asked doubtfully.

"Sort of… See I was sick of him worrying me with his unmanageable knack for getting into trouble that I actually implanted a tracking device into his favorite necklace and enhanced it with alchemy. Using that and the knowledge I obtained from the case. I was able to find him quite easily." Alphonse said flatly. "However I know exactly where he is and with proper exchange I can retrieve him quite easily."

"So what.. You just offer your left arm and poof he appears?" Roy inquired blankly.

"No No We would have to physically go get him." Alphonse laughed. "To just ask for a instant delivery would cost too much. People could lose their whole body or something. For what we are doing all we have to do is offer something of sentimental value that represents our world. It's a breeze." He assured.

"well it is worth a chance." Roy said uncertainly. "But what do you mean we?"

"Do you seriously think I would go to a strange world all by myself?" Alphonse said indignantly.

"Why don't you ask one of your cats come with you." Roy said indignantly. "Why must you always bring my cats into this?" he argued his face reddened. "When you stop rescuing them in the streets." Roy countered.

"Can I come with?" a small voice squeaked. They turned and saw Winery standing fearfully by Riza's side. "I know I don't know a lot about alchemy but Edo is my best friend and I want to help." Winery said firmly as she dug through her pocket and brought out a old wrench. "This is the wrench Ed got for me when we were 8. I think that should be enough payment."

"Well I am not going to be upstaged by a 12 year old girl. I am coming too." Roy growled causing Riza to roll her eyes. " I guess I better stay behind to cover for you two and run this ungrateful country." Riza said dryly. "You keep a close eye on my husband and son Winery." Riza added. Winery giggled but nodded. "Oh and Roy don't set anything on fire." She added sighing.

Meanwhile on Earth

Edward stood on a stool as he tried to reach the cookie jar. "Ed what are you doing?" A voice said from behind. Edward sheepishly turned around. " I was um trying to get a napkin…" He lied. "Nice try." Theresa said trying to hide a smile. "You know the rules no sweets till after supper."

"Yes Mrs. Russo." Edward said guiltily.

"How are you feeling today any attacks?" Theresa asked checking his forehead for a fever. Seeing nothing wrong she began to scratch his ears causing him to purr. "You are such a handsome boy aren't you?" She cooed. Edward merely smiled shyly and wrapped his tail around her leg.

"I need someone to test a new sandwich." Theresa said suddenly. "But I don't have anyone to test it." He pouted playfully. Edwards ears perked up. "I can test it for you." he said eagerly. "I don't know are you sure you are up to the job?" She asked playfully. "Yea, I am the best taste tester in the world!" He proclaimed jumping up and down. Justin came down just in time to hear that and laughed. "Well at least your proud of something buddy. What is the new sandwich anyways?" he asked curiously.

"It's a three cheese spaghetti sandwich." she said proudly.

"Is it just me or are you and dads sandwiches getting weirder?" Justin asked trying not to gag. " I don't care how weird it is lay it on me." Edward said eagerly. "Although I must admit that a nicely grilled salmon glazed with lemons sounds good too." He said with watering mouth. He began to lick his fangs as he gazed off into the distance already imaging it. "You must come from a rich family or something with your weird tastes especially in food." Jerry said as he leaned in from behind the counter of the kitchen. "Don't forget that necklace he has on it mentions a Fuher king Mustang. Maybe he is a prince or something." He asked thoughtfully. Everyone turned and looked at Edward who was devouring the spaghetti sandwich. "Edward.. A prince you got to be joking." Alex scoffed. The others laughed at the thought of Edward being royalty. "Ed doesn't really fit the ideal image of a price." Jerry added thoughtfully. Edward's ears perked up and fingered the chain around his neck. _Am I a prince? _he wondered. It seemed like it was close but not really. He wished he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Winery couldn't believe that they were in a whole other world. All in all it pretty much looked the same. The people however were a bit different. A little less personal one would say. "Ok Alphonse.. Where is he now?" Roy yawned.

Alphonse looked down at the tracker and scratched his head. "Um according to this he is actually coming towards us." he said surprised. "Edo is near?" Winery asked already scanning the street they were on.

Sure enough there heading towards them was none other than Edward. He was perched on some teenagers shoulder. Laughing about something with a group of kids.

Without a moments thought Winery headed towards him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Edward sat on Justin's shoulders sucking on a lollypop. Max walked beside them with Alex as they headed back from the book store. "I can't believe we just spent a whole 2 hours at a freaking bookstore." Alex moaned.

"Reading is good for you. If you're lucky you may grow some brains." Justin sighed. "Besides Edward really likes the book store. Don't you buddy?" Edward popped the sucker out of his mouth and nodded. "Books are the gateway to knowledge. With reading we can learn anything." He intoned causing Alex to roll her eye s. "Seriously how old are you?" she demanded. "Sometimes you act too smart to be a kid."

"It doesn't take much to be smarter than you Alex." Edward said smugly causing Justin to laugh. "Very funny cat boy." Alex huffed. "Whatever lets go back home." Edward giggled as he jumped off Justin's shoulders on to the sidewalk. "Yea today is shrimp night!" Edward meowed happily.

"Edo! Edo I am so glad to see you!" a young girl called out. " I was sure you were hurt or something." Edward and the others turned and saw a blonde girl running happily towards their direction. Curiously Edward turned and looked behind him as did the others. "Come on you guys I am starving." Alex ordered.

Edward nodded happily and turned to follow them. "Yummy yummy in my tummy." Edward sang as he rubbed his tummy as he nearly tripped over his shoe laces. He stopped and bent down to tie them as the others walked on.

When he was done tying his shoes he looked up and noticed that not only was his friends gone but a new group of people were standing in front of him. One of them was surprising the blonde girl. There was two men with her. One a kindly looking young man with long light brown hair tied up in a pony tail. He was about a couple heads taller than him and a tall dark haired serious looking man.

He slowly got up and eyed them curiously as he slurped on his sucker. "Um excuse me. Can you not see that you are in my way." he said as he tried to side step them.

"Why you little.. When we get home so help me." Roy growled causing Edwards eyes to flair. **WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT NO ONE CAN SEE HIM OVER A FUCKING TOOTHPICK. **Edward yelled causing his friends to come running. Justin picked him up just as Edward was wrapping his hands around Roy's throat.

"I am so sorry Sir. Edward has a terrible temper and isn't well please don't be angry." He apologized. "Not well? I feel fine! Let me at this guy! He is just asking for it." Edward hissed.

"This guy! How dare you even speak to me like that!" Roy roared. "Where is you're manners"

" Look man I don't even know who you are so don't pretend to be my father!" Edward spat.

Alphonse frowned at that comment. "Edward don't you remember us?" He asked softly. "

"No I don't. Why should I?" Edward asked scratching his left ear. Winery gasped at that. "Edo." she whispered. Edward flickered his eyes over to her and eyed her with his dull eyes.

"We think Edward has amnesia. We found him about a week ago and took him in." Justin explained. "Do you all really know him?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm his father." Roy said softly. "Roy Mustang."

"Wait Fuher King Mustang?" Max asked surprised. Roy nodded. "Why do you know of me in this world? Hmm I was sure that this place would have different rulers and such." He stated.

Justin shook his head. "Not exactly." he said. He reached around Edward's neck and took off Edwards necklace and handed it to Roy. "This was the only form of identification that he had on him and it mentioned you. We thought it was some kind of joke. Roy looked it over and nodded. "Oh this is no joke my son has a knack for getting into trouble."

"He made this for my brother after he set fire to a statue during one of Dads ceremony. " Alphonse stated checking his little brother over. Immediately he noticed Edwards disturbingly dull gold eyes and noticed it had no pupils. "What is wrong with his eyes?" Alphonse asked worriedly.

"I thought his eyes were supposed to look like that." Max said confused. "No not even vaguely." Roy said producing a picture of Edward from his wallet. Justin and his siblings eyed the picture and saw not the dull lifeless eyes but a pair of intelligent gold eyes that hold a sense of wonder in them. "Well My dad suspected something was wrong with his eyes but we weren't sure." Justin apologized.

Edward was getting bored of the talk and began to fiddle with his inhaler. "I Thank you for taking care of my son but we really need to take him back. His mother is worried sick." Roy said wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

Edward became confused. "Going? Why would I go anywhere? I live here." Edward stated flatly. Justin knelt down to be face to face with the young boy and smiled sadly. "Edward these are your real family you don't really belong here. You know that. We talked about this many times before." He reminded softly.

Edward bite his lips worriedly. "How are you so sure that they are really my family?" He asked nervously. At this Justin and his siblings smiled warmly. "We are wizards kid. We know these things." Alex said cockily. "Now leave before I make you leave." She joked.

Winery gently took Edwards hand and held it in hers. "Please Edward you know us. You know us." she sobbed. He focused on her and immediately became uncomfortable. "Don't cry I hate that." He said shifting his feet. Winery wouldn't have any of it. She grabbed Edward by his shoulders and shook him. "Edward Elric Mustang You know us and you know who you are now remember or so help me I will whack you so hard you wont be able to get up for weeks!" she growled. Edward's eyes widened at this. "Now wake up!" she said slapping him.

Alphonse became worried that Winery might be causing more damage than helping and was about ready to say something when he noticed Edward's eyes becoming less dull. "Winery will you stop shaking me already you're going to cause me to have another bronchitis attack!" he said annoyed.

Relieved Winery let go of him. "Edward You're ok." She said hugging him. Edward blushed at the hug but his now normal eyes were full of confusion. "Of course I am ok. What else what I be?" he asked eyebrows raised. "What did you stop by dads office and freak that I wasn't there or something?"

Every looked at him suddenly realized that he had no memory of that past week. " What was the last thing you remember Ed?" Alphonse asked.

"Um going out to lunch with Uncle Havoc.. Speaking of which where is he?" He asked looking around. "Edward that was over a week ago." Winery whispered. Edward did a double take at this. "What.. How is that possible?" Edward asked stunned. "It must have been those woman who tried to kidnap you." Alphonse theorized.

"Well another happy ending for all I guess." Alex said trying to hide her emotions. Edward turned and looked at them carefully. "Do I know you three?" He asked carefully.

Max was about to say something when Justin clapped a hand over his mouth. "No not really. We were just passing through." he said smiling. Edward looked at them studiously before his stomach started to growl. Reminding him that he was hungry.

"Dad I am starving lets go home." He whined. Roy nodded and gently picked him up setting him on his shoulders. "Yea me too." He siad and with that they disappeared into a strange gate that appeared out of no where. The Russo siblings stared in aww. "Why didn't you let me tell him that he knew us?" Max demanded. "ecuse Max he is already confused enough we didn't neeed to confuse him more." Justin said sadly already missing him.

"Well he is gone. Good riddance." Alex said. Wiping a tear from her eyes. Max looked up at his sister and took her hand. "Yea we miss him too." He said softly.


End file.
